


Sleep Talk

by Ambercreek



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: First Kiss, LimeparfaitShipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP getting so sleep-deprived that they accidentally confess their feelings to Person B before they can realize what they’re saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talk

Toxsa was so ungodly tired today, he could literally feel the bags underneath his eyes lids. He thought it was a good idea to play a whole nights match of one of his games. It was such a good idea at the time. At less his team did pretty good for the most part. But only having come in third place. Toxsa didn’t have enough time to make himself a cup of coffee so he was suffering right now.

The green knight let his head rest on his desk as his one teachers talked about something about science stuff that he did not care for.

‘I’m just going to rest my eyes for a little bit.’ he mumbled as his fluttered his eyes closed. ‘only for a minute.’ but after that he was out of it.

His head jolted up as the sound of the bell went off. No one tried to wake him up? “Oh no” he hissed underneath his breath. Toxsa gathered up all of his materials into bookbag quickly and dashed out of the door. Before the teacher had anytime to give him a detention.

He rushed on over to the normal meeting place where the other knights would be. But when Toxsa arrived Ceylan was the only one there. He approach the table and tossed his bag onto the bench. Taking a sit right next to Ceylan, letting his face rest on the table top.

“Looks like someone didn’t sleep last night.” Ceylan joked, looking up from their school pad that was opened to a math textbook.

“Oh shut up.” Toxas replied turning his head to face the blue knight. He was going to add on to it but it was blocked out by a long yawn.

“By the way where is everyone else?” The green knight asked picking his head up from the table looking around the area for any sight of their friends.

Ceylan gave him a puzzled look. “Well class just got out so I’m assuming that Guren and Chooki are at their lockers.” They finished, giving their attention back to the school pad.

Toxsa once more placed his head down on the table top. But didn’t keep his gaze from his friend. A small red tint came to his cheeks. Okay so maybe he’s had a crush on Ceylan for a while now and yeah they are the ones that are mostly fighting among the group of teens. But that really didn’t make him see Ceylan in any different light.

“I love you.” Toxsa said uburply. It seemed that all of time had frozen for a couple of seconds. That caused Ceylan to take their gaze from the school pad and towards the sleepy knight.

Their eyes grew wide and cheeks turned a nice bright shade of red, almost as close to the same color as Guren’s hair. The blue knight tried to form words but all they could do was make babbling sounds.

It took almost a  few moment before Toxsa was able to register what he just said. This made his face turn a bright red of shade also. He sat up and quickly turned his head away.

‘ _Wow smooth one Toxsa, A+ Good job_ ’ His mind taunted him. A horrible uncomfortable silence loomed over them for several minutes. Soon cut off with Ceylan forced coughing.

“Just pretend that never happened okay.” Toxsa murmured as still kept his gaze from the other teen.

Toxas felt fingers on his chin before his head turn to face Ceylan. Their blue eyes almost looked like they were twinkling in the afternoon sun. Before anything more could be said Ceylan placed his lips on Toxsa. The green knight made a strange sound in the back of his throat. Eventually he was able to settle down and return the kiss.

Toxsa was the first one to pull away. His face still holding onto a deep red color.

‘ _Oh god that was my first kiss_.’ That was the only thing his mind was still able to process.

“Just make sure you get some sleep tonight, alright.” The blue knight said as if what just occurred just happened. “No promises.” Toxsa joked. Ceylan just rolled their eyes.

Yeah this seemed like something Toxsa could get use to.


End file.
